The present invention relates in general to pumping, valving, and storaging, and more particularly concerns apparatus for moving material from one location to another.
A search of subclasses 252, 254, 262, 263, 331, 334, 343, 904 and 908 of class 220 and subclass 37 of class D32 identified U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,055; 5,046,614; 4,890,733; 4,779,728; 4,736,860; 1,638,360; 1,333,051; and 1,238,010, which furnish background for the invention.